


Brûlures

by Nathanaelixir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, M/M, Produit du confinement.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathanaelixir/pseuds/Nathanaelixir
Summary: Dean est blessé lors d'une chasse et Cas le force à se rendre à l'hôpital. Mais c'est un patient borné et qui rejette son seul ami. Pendant ce temps, Sam se bat avec les fantômes de l'hôpital et sa relation avec Dean, et Castiel rencontre quelqu'un qui l'écoute et voit à quel point Dean le blesse. Se passe dans l'univers de Grey's Anatomy, mais pas pas besoin de connaître la série.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Le confinement fait des ravages. Je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs depuis trois jours et j'ai fait ça à la place. De toute facon, c'était soit un cross-over comme celui là, soit je terminais ma fanfiction où les Winchesters font de l'accrobranche. En revanche, avancer dans mes autres fanfictions en cours comme Les fleurs du Mal, très peu pour moi, rien que d'y penser je commence à angoisser.
> 
> Contexte :
> 
> Supernatural : pas de contexte precis. Jack n'est pas là.
> 
> Grey's anatomy : Pour ceux qui connaissent, aux alentours de la Saison 12, épisodes 10-11 ; April a perdu son enfant et est revenue de la guerre. Elle et Jackson (son mari) sont en froid. Grey et Riggs commencent à se connaître. Arizona est aussi presente.
> 
> Mais ce contexte importe peu, Grey's Anatomy n'est qu'un fond pour la fiction sur Supernatural. Si vous n'avez jamais vu la serie, retenez juste que ces cinq là sont medecins. Cependant, si quelque chose ne semble pas clair, n'hesitez pas à me le dire pour que je corrige. J'ai l'impression d'expliquer et introduire les persos assez correctement mais ça peut ne pas etre le cas.
> 
> Merci à Izu pour ses conseils et ses DM pendant que je me debattais avec la timeline de Grey's anatomy. J'espère respecter le Canon, c'était compliqué d'inclure quelque chose entre deux épisodes en respectant l'histoire de tous les personnages.

L'impala se gare devant le Grey Sloan Memorial et Castiel sort le premier de coté conducteur. Il claque la portière et Dean hurle à l'arrière, parce que bordel, on en calque pas la portière de Baby comme si c'était une vulgaire voiture, Castiel. Castiel lui répond de se dépêcher de sortir d'ici.

"C'est bon, j'arrive, calme toi !"

Lui et Sam sortent à leurs tours de l'arriéré du véhicule. Malgré la pénombre du soir de janvier, on peut voir que le bras gauche de Dean est étrangement raide quand il referme sa portière.

"On fait ça comme ça. Avec douceur. Regarde."

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas mettre de veste. Ça appuie sur les pansements."

"Il fait dix degrés, Cas. J'ai froid alors je mets une veste.

Castiel grogne et Sam fait un geste de la main pour lui dire de laisser tomber. Ils se dirigent alors vers l'entrée et l'accueil de l'hôpital. Là encore, c'est Castiel qui prend la parole.

"Excusez moi ? Bonjour. On aurait besoin d'un médecin."

"Allez vous asseoir, quelqu'un va venir."

"C'est à dire que c'est plutôt urgent."

"Non, Cas. On va aller s'asseoir et on va attendre."

"Quel est l'étendu du problème ?", demande la dame à l'accueil, en lui tendant une fiche à remplir.

"Mon ami a le torse et le bras gauche brûlé."

"Ce n'est qu'une petite brûlure."

"Bien sûr que non !"

Sam, resté en retrait, parle pour la première fois.

"Calmez vous. Tout le monde nous regarde."

"Il y a des gens bien plus blessé qui attendent.", continue Dean, en ignorant Sam. "On peut patienter."

"Bien plus blessé ? Je ne vois pas d'enfants aux membres arrachés et de femmes enceintes avec des barres de métal plantées dans le crane dans cette foule Dean. Tu es prioritaire."

"Tu en fais toujours des tonnes Castiel, je vais bien ! Lâche moi.", crie Dean.

Castiel le foudroie du regard.

"Il y a un problème ?"

Un médecin s'est approché du groupe. Castiel lâche le bras de Dean qui tentait de se dégager pour aller s'asseoir à coté des autres patients.

"Vous êtes médecin?"

"Oui. Ce sont mes urgences et vos cris ne rassurent personnes alors si vous voulez bien vous calmer et expliquer-"

"Si vous avez fait des études", il le coupe, "et que avez été embauchés en tant que médecin, alors peut-être que vous pourrez expliquer à mon ami qu'il a besoin de se faire soigner, et que non, on va pas attendre assis sur une chaise."

"J'ai juste besoin de crème cicatrisante, Cas."

Owen soupire.

"Montrez moi ça."

Dean grogne quand Cas, le visage dénué de toutes émotions, fait glisser la fermeture du manteau de Dean vers le bas et soulève son t-shirt et les bandages de fortune pour montrer la peau brûlée au deuxième degré profond sur une grande partie du bras et du torse.

Sam détourne les yeux et le médecin écarte Castiel du chasseur, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Pourquoi cet homme n'est pas venu plutôt ?

"Que quelqu'un bipe la chirurgie plastique."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aimerais beaucoup ecrire une fanfiction fluff un jour, mais je ne sais que faire souffrir les personnages.

Alors que des infirmières emmènent Dean vers sa chambre, Cas et Sam s'occupent des papiers à remplir dans un silence de mort. C'est Sam qui parle en premier.

"Est ce que Dean prend de la drogue ?", en montrant du doigt le questionnaire auquel il doit répondre.

"Je ne sais pas. Si c'était le cas, ce serait toi qui serait au courant."

"Je pensais que ce serait à toi qu'il l'aurait dit."

Ils se taisent en réalisant qu'aucun des deux ne connaît vraiment Dean. Il coche la case Non par défaut.

"Qu'est ce que j'écris pour la nature de l'accident ? Un fantôme a fait exploser une maison ou simplement explosion de gaz ? Je peux aussi inventer un accident plus plausible, mais nos versions doivent concorder et Dean a peut être déjà donné la sienne à son médecin."

"Gaz, Cas. C'est mieux."

Il pose son stylo et relève la tête vers son ami pour le regarder vraiment pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

"Tu avais raison. J'aurais dû l'emmener ici bien avant. Je l'ai laissé rester à l'hôtel et dire que ça allait cicatriser tout seul alors que ses blessures étaient bien trop grave pour qu'il ne doive pas aller à l'hôpital. Je l'ai laissé se battre avec toi parce que tu voulais l'emmener ici alors que j'aurais dû me battre contre lui aussi, à tes cotés. Ça aurait pu s'infecter et il aurait pu attraper une infection. Il aurait pu mourir."

"Il ne mourra pas. Il est là maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire."

Lui aussi pose son crayon et plonge son regard dans celui embué de Sam.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute. Le responsable ici, c'est Dean. Il n'a pas voulu venir et on ne pouvait pas l'emmener avant qu'il ne se rende compte lui même que c'était un impératif."

Castiel ferme les yeux et inspire avant de continuer.

"Tu es intelligent et bon, Sam. Et si ça avait été un autre être humain, ou même un autre être vivant, tu l'aurais emmené aux urgences dès la fin de la chasse. Mais quand ça concerne Dean, tu deviens stupide."

Le mot raisonne dans l'accueil de l'hôpital.

"C'est ton grand frère et une figure d'autorité pour toi, alors tu vas toujours dans son sens. Tu veux qu'il soit fier de toi alors qu'il le sera peu importe tes actions. Il ne t'abandonnera pas. Il te pardonnera toujours tout Sam, même si ce que tu fais le met en colère. Parce que Dean t'aime. Alors au lieu de chercher l'appréciation que tu as déjà, profite de ton rôle et sers toi de cet amour pour pour le protéger comme lui te protège. "

Sam hoche la tête et le silence retombe. Ils finissent de remplir les papiers et les redonnent à la personne qui les leur a donné. Ils sont alors conduits vers l'aile de la chirurgie plastique. Avant d'entrer de pousser la porte, Sam retient Cas par le poignet.

"Cas ?"

"Mmh?"

"Dean t'aime aussi tu sais ? Pas de la même façon, mais il t'aime aussi."

Castiel ne répond pas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Dean fait son homme alpha mais on sait tous qu'au fond il est en train d'hurler de douleur.-

Les infirmières ont installé Dean dans une salle de la plastique, défait ses bandages et désinfecté la plupart de la surface brûlée en attendant l'arrivée d'Avery. Le médecin arrive rapidement.

"Bonjour Dean.", en enfilant une nouvelle paire de gants. "Je suis Jackson Avery, chirurgien plastique. C'est moi qui m'occupe de vous. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un bâtiment qui a explosé ?"

"À peu près ça, ouai."

"C'était quand ?"

"Il y a trois ou quatre jours."

Jackson le regarde ahuri.

"Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu plus tôt ? Vous voyez bien l'étendu des dégâts ? Même si je ne vois pas de corps étrangers. C'est bon signe.", en observant les blessures.

"Mon frère a retiré les morceaux et désinfecté.", il explique. "Ça ne fait pas mal."

"Bien sûr que ça ne fait pas mal, une grande partie de votre bras et de votre torse est brûlé à ce qu'on appelle le second degrés profond. Vos vaisseaux et vos terminaisons nerveuses ont été détruits. Mais en périphérie des brûlures, ça doit quand même être douloureux"

"J'ai connu pire."

Il fait une grimace lorsque Jackson soulève un morceau de chair qui tente de cicatriser en vain.

"Vous allez devoir passer un sacré moment ici, Dean. Vingt-cinq jours au minimum. Je vous préviens, ça ne sera pas une bonne expérience, même si je ferais tout pour que ça soit le plus agréable possible."

"Pardon ? Je ne resterai pas un mois ici."

"Je pourrais vous transférer dans un hôpital plus proches de chez vous si vous voulez mais-"

"Je ne resterai pas dans un hôpital, que ça soit dans l'etat de Washington, celui du Kansas ou dans l'etat du trou du cul du mon-"

Il est coupé par Castiel et Sam qui entrent dans la pièce. Jackson se tourne vers eux.

"Bonjour. Docteur Avery. Vous êtes son frère et son ami, c'est ça ? Je suis celui qui prendra en charge Dean durant sa convalescence. J'étais en train de lui expliquer qu'il allait devoir passer approximativement un mois ici."

"Et moi j'étais en train de lui dire que je ne passerai pas autant de temps ici."

"Peut-être que ça aurait duré moins longtemps si tu étais venu plus tôt Dean."

"La ferme Cas."

"Il a raison, Dean."

"Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Mais Dean ne m'écoute jamais."

Jackson cesse d'examiner les plaies et rapproche son chariot de Dean.

"Je vais faire de mon mieux mais vous aurez quand même quelques cicatrices. Ça a commencé à s'infecter à quelques endroits mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de faire de greffe. Je devrais juste nettoyer, retirer les mauvaises chaires et laisser cicatriser."

"Je m'en fous des cicatrices."

"Ce n'est pas une question d'esthétisme. Quelque chose qui cicatrise mal peut vous poser des problèmes à l'avenir. Les tissus aux niveaux des articulations peuvent réduire vos mouvements."

Dean hausse les epaules.

"On va commencer à débrider. Je vais retirer la peau névrosée et celle qui commence à cicatriser pour pouvoir recommencer et gérer la cicatrisation depuis le début. Ca va faire très mal mais on a besoin de le faire. Un d'entre vous devrait rester avec lui.", en regardant les deux autres.

Sam se lève.

" Je vais passer quelques coups de fil pour prévenir qu'on est hors service. Cas sera là."

Dean lève les yeux au plafond.

"C'est ça. Tu te barres pour ne pas m'entendre hurler de douleur. Mais laisse moi te dire que c'est pas au programme"

Sam sort de la piece sans répondre et Jackson se tourne vers l'homme en trench coat.

"Cas, c'est ça ? Venez vous installer à coté de lui."

Cas se déplace dans la chambre pour se rapprocher de Dean.

'"C'est Castiel, pas Cas. Et je ne veux pas le voir ici", il siffle entre ses dents.

"Vous allez en avoir envie. À partir du moment où je vais commencer à couper les chaires, vous allez souffrir et vous allez avoir besoin de soutien."

"Dean. Je ne partirais pas de toute façon."

Dean lui lance un regard noir mais dit rien.

"Attention, je commence."

Il mets le premier coup de scalpel et Dean saisit la main de Cas en étouffant un cri.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'adore Sam. Je ne sais pas l'ecrire, alors je ne pense pas un jour faire quelque chose centré sur lui, mais je refuse de ne pas l'incure ou meme le laisser en retrait dans les fanfictions Destiel. Il n'est pas la 5eme roue du carrosse, il est l'etalon qui tire le carrosse.

Sam est parti vers la cafeteria en quittant la chambre de Dean. Il a appelé quelques amis à son père, Garth, et a laissé un message à Crowley, qui lui a répondu avec une suite d'émoji qu'il n'a pas cherché à comprendre. Sur le chemin, il n'a croisé que des gens en pleurs et en deuil, et il n'arrive pas à se sortir de la tête que ça aurait pu être lui en train de pleurer dans ce couloir. Si Cas n'avait pas été là, il aurait laissé Dean à l'hôtel et il serait peut être mort.

Il tourne la conversation dans tous les sens. Dean l'aime, Dean est son frère et sa famille et c'est à lui de le protéger. Dean l'a élevé mais il n'est pas son père, ce n'est pas à lui de se sacrifier sans rien en retour. Leur lien va dans les deux sens. Cas a raison.

Et en même temps Cas a tort. Parce que Cas pense que Dean n'aime que Sam. C'est faux.

Il a juste plus de mal à lui dire parce que tout est affreusement compliqué et dangereux dans leur monde. Il aimerait tellement que ce le soit moins.

"Excusez moi ! Pardon. Attention."

Une tornade blonde percute Sam de plein fouet. Elle s'arrête pour vérifier que tout va bien.

"Oups ! Désolé. un de mes petits humains a oublié son doudou dans le sac de sa mère et je dois VRAIMENT la rattraper avant qu'elle s'en aille ou la nuit en pédiatrie va être une horreur, poussez vous !".

Elle repart en claudiquant aussi vite qu'elle peut. Les enfants ont besoin de leurs peluches pour dormir. Parfois la vie est simple.

Sam sourit. Peut être que ce sera plus simple. Dean va aller mieux. Cas a réussi à l'emmener ici et a partir de maintenant, Sam ne le laissera plus se faire du mal à lui même.

Il y a des gens qui pleurent dans le couloir mais il n'en fait pas parti.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -J'ai enfin fini de poster les chapitres déjà postés sur ff.net. Je suppose que le rythme sera a present d'un chapitre par jour, à moins qu'un prof ne surgisse chez moi pour se venger de mes six dm en retard, ou que je n'attrape le covid en sortant faire les courses.- (restez chez vous.)
> 
> Je peux officiellement vous annoncer que j'ai terminé l'écriture de cette fanfiction ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça de ma vie. Le confinement m'a transformé. Attendez vous à 27 petits chapitres de qualité variable pour occuper vos longues journées à la maison.
> 
> Cette fiction existe uniquement parce que je voulais que Cas et April se rencontrent, j'avoue.

Cas a laissé Dean avec Sam se reposer dans sa chambre. Il a mal à la main tellement Dean l'a serré mais ne s'est pas plaint. Il erre dans les couloirs de l'hôpital a la recherche de la chapelle. Quand il la trouve enfin, il s'assoit et attend. Il ne sait pas ce qu il attend. Il ne sait pas non plus s'il est bien ici ou s'il veut partir. Il n'a juste nul part d'autre où être.

Puis une jeune femme rousse arrive et allume une bougie. en silence, elle vient s'asseoir à ses cotés. Il la salue d'un signe de tête.

"Bonjour.", elle répond.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment un bon jour."

"On a rarement de bonnes journées à l'hôpital. Mais quand ça arrive, ça vaut bien toutes les autres mauvaises journées qu'on a eu avant."

Elle sourit tristement.

"Vous êtes un des médecins n'est ce pas ? Je vous ai vu aux urgences. Vous criez après quelqu'un April c'est ca ?"

"April Kepner, chirurgien traumato. Je crie souvent après quelqu'un, malheureusement. Si on m'avait dit que je rentrerai chez moi avec une extinction de voix une fois par semaine, j'aurai sûrement arrêté mes études de médecine et je serais retournée travailler à la ferme familial." En lui tendant une main qu'il sert.

"Je peux demander ce que vous faites ici ? Il me semblait que les médecins croyaient à la science, pas en Dieu."

"Je crois en les deux. Ils ne sont pas opposés, Castiel. Il y a bien fallu quelqu'un pour créer la science".

"Vous connaissez mon prénom ?"

"Votre ami le criait au urgences. Je l'ai retenu. Je l'aime beaucoup. C'est l'ange du jeudi."

Castiel sourit en regardant les bougies.

"Oui."

"Il va s'en sortir Castiel.", reprend April. "Les blessures de votre ami ne sont pas mortelles. Il va passer un moment avec le docteur Avery puis vous repartirez chez vous comme si rien ne s'était passé."

"Je sais."

"Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ? Pourquoi vous priez ? "

"Je ne prie pas. Je suis venu parce que je ne savais pas où aller. Je ne suis pas là parce que je veux l'aide de Dieu, April. Il ne m'aidera pas de toute façon. Il ne m'écoute pas, il ne me répond pas. Je lui en veux et il le sait."

"Pour ce qui est arrivé à Dean ou parce qu'il ne vous répond pas ? Vous ne pouvez pas être en colère contre lui parce qu'il est silencieux. Il l'a toujours été."

"Pas au début."

"Vous avez perdu la foi ?", elle demande doucement.

Castiel gesticule sur son siège, mal à l'aise, avant de répondre.

"C'est étrange. Je ne peux pas perdre la foi. Dieu existe. Mais quand vous le dites, ça sonne juste."

"Dieu qui existe c'est une croyance. Vous pouvez savoir qu'il est quelque part et penser qu'il vous a abandonné. Vous pouvez croire et ne pas avoir la foi, Castiel. C'est tout à fait possible."

"Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de chose la dessus. Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes venue prier, April ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret."

"J'avais besoin de demander a nouveau aux anges de rassurer mon enfant et de bien s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce que ce soit mon tour de monter au paradis. "

S'en suit un long silence.

"Et vous avez toujours la foi ? Malgré ce qui est arrivé ?", reprend l'ange.

"Tu me demandes si je pense que Dieu m'a abandonné ?", rit nerveusement April.

"Oui. Il vous a laissé perdre votre enfant."

"J'ai toujours la foi.", elle répond. "Dieu ne m'a pas abandonné. Il n'y est pour rien dans la mort de Samuel. On ne peux pas blâmer Dieu pour tout ce qui arrive, Castiel. Il ne peut pas y avoir de joie sans malheur. Il ne peut pas y avoir de bonnes journées sans mauvaises journées."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que Meredith ne sera pas trop ooc, ne m'en voulez pas si c'est le cas.

"Bonjour Monsieur Smith", le nom que Sam et Cas ont donné à l'accueil, "Comment vous vous sentez aujourd'hui ?"

"Appelez moi Dean. Et je me sens aussi bien qu'hier. Vous êtes qui ?"

"Le docteur Grey.", en laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle.

"Où est Avery ? Il a décidé que j'étais trop insupportable pour lui ?"

"Non.", en secouant la tête. "Il m'a demandé de venir vous examiner. Je suis chirurgienne générale. Je vais juste faire un check-up pour vérifier que vous n'avez rien d'autre. Le docteur Avery m'a aussi demandé de vous dire que les échantillons qu'il a prélevé de vos blessures ont étés testés et qu'il n'y a aucun signe d'infection graves. "

Dean hoche la tête pour dire qu'il a bien pris conscience de l'information.

"Aucune douleur particulière dans le ventre ou ailleurs ?"

"Non. Et les élèves ? J'en ai vu plein courir dans le couloir. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ? C'est à vous que ça revient ?"

"Ils sont occupés, pas moi. Vous vous plaignez de moi ? Je ne vous plaît pas ?"

"Si. Beaucoup.", avec un sourire charmeur. "Pas d'examen psychologique pour savoir pourquoi j'étais dans une maison qui a explosé ?"

"Vous me semblez sain d'esprit Dean. Et une maison, ce n'est pas grand chose. On a vu bien pire."

"Ah bon ? Comme quoi ?", alors qu'elle prend sa température.

"Tapez le nom de cet hôpital dans un moteur de recherche et vous trouverez assez d'articles pour vous occuper pendant trois jours."

"Vous me dites ça pour me donner de l'occupation ou parce que vous ne voulez pas me le dire?"

"Un peu des deux. Donnez moi votre bras, s'il vous plaît."

Dean l'observe en silence pendant qu'elle prend sa tension et qu'elle effectue une suite d'examens tous plus barbants les uns que les autres.

"Attention. Ça risque de faire mal."

Elle lui palpe l'abdomen, en frôlant les chaires à vif.

"Bien. Vous allez bien."

"Bien sur que je vais bien. Dites, vous pouvez demander à une infirmière de m'apporter de la gelée ? J'ai essayé d'aller en chercher mais je n'ai pas le droit de bouger d'ici et mon ami monte la garde dans le couloir."

"L'homme au trench-coat dans le couloir ?"

"Ouai. il fait peur, hein ?"

"Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça. Il a l'air de beaucoup s'inquiéter pour vous, c'est tout. Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander d'aller vous en chercher ?"

"Il ne veut pas me laisser seul. Il a peur que je parte."

"Et il a raison d'avoir peur ?"

"Absolument. Je suis un voyou. Je ne respecte rien. Allez, s'il vous plaît ? A la fraise." Il mime une moue enfantine pour l'amadouer.

Meredith sourit.

"Je verrais ce que je peux faire."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre long et inutile mais j'aime Sam et j'aime Arizona.
> 
> Pour ceux qui ont vu grey's anatomy : Je ne sais absolument pas comment fonctionne la prothèse d'Arizona et je ne sais pas si elle peut courir. Au cas où, j'ai preferé dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas.
> 
> Pour les autres, ca ne change rien.

Sam s'est familiarisé avec l'hôpital, depuis qu'il est ici. Il a appris à connaître certains des patients de la plastique et d'autres, qu'il croise un peu partout. Il a aussi recroisé la tornade blonde, Arizona Robbins, medecin pediatrique. Il a appris pour sa prothèse à la jambe, ce qui explique pour le claudiquement de la premiere rencontre. Le chemin vers la cafeteria est devenu un jeu d'enfant -leurs sandwich vege sont très bons.-

Sam fait son tour habituel des residents de son couloir pour dire bonjour. Il toque a la porte et entre dans la chambre d'une dame âgée.

"Salut, Jane !"

"Sam ! Encore ici ?"

"Tant que mon frère sera là. Bien dormi ?"

"Ca aurait pu etre pire. Je ne te souhaites pas de rester ici trop longtemps mon garçon. A force, on perd la tête. Il se passe des choses étranges ici la nuit."

"Comment ça, des choses étranges ?", demande le chasseur dont l'instinct reprend le dessus.

"Parfois, la température chute d'un coup. Les médecin disent que 'est ma propre température, mais mon mari aussi a senti ça. Et les portes claquent et les lumières s'éteignent."

Sam part donc interroger des infirmeries et d'autres patients toute la journée et la réponse est sans appel : l'hôpital est hanté par une âme errante, peu agressive. Rien de très surprenant vu le nombre de morts survenus dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Sûrement un écho, une personne revivant sa mort en boucle ou un esprit qui n'a pas compris qu'il était mort.

Le soir, après avoir mangé avec Cas et Dean et vérifié que tout allait bien pour les deux, Sam descend dans le sous sol de l'hôpital, un sac rempli de materiel recuperé dans l'impala sur le dos, dans le but d'en savoir plus.

C'est étrange de faire ça sans Dean. Mais ça lui permet de reflechir à quel point il aime l'avoir a ses cotés, a quel point il a besoin de lui et donc combien il doit le protéger. C'est ce à quoi il pense alors qu'il desxebd les escaliers en silence, sachant qu'il n'a pas le droit d'etre là. Arrivé en bas, il se reconcentre et se demande quel objet aurait bien pu appartenir au pauvre défunt, ou quel serait le moyen de résoudre son problème -une méthode moins utilisée mais tout aussi efficace.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?"

Arizona l'observe à l'autre bout du couloir.

"Les visiteurs ne sont pas acceptés dans les sous sols de l'hôpital, Sam."

"Désolé. Je crois que je me suis perdu."

Elle secoue la tête peu convaincue.

"Vous êtes ici depuis des jours, et vous connaissez déjà tout le monde, ne me dites pas que-"

La fenêtre d'une porte explose à sa gauche. Une jeune femme fantomatique apparait alors.

"DOCTEUR.", elle crie.

Ok, le fantôme était sensé être peu agressif, mais il semble ne pas aimer le docteur Robbins.

Il lance un regard à Arizona, pétrifiée, qu'il sait incapable de courir.

"Cachez vous."

"MON ENFANT... DONNEZ LE MOI...", s'epoumonne la defunte.

Ils s'enfuient le plus vite possible, le spectre hurlant à leurs trousses. Les vitres volent éclat sur leur passages et les portes claquent. Sam, ne connaissant pas la zone, se demande où il va pouvoir cacher le médecin en attendant que le fantôme se calme. Mais Arizona est plus rapide et le traîne dans une pièce vide. ils attendent, silencieux, jusqu'a ce que le fantôme passe devant eux. Sam dégaine son arme de son sac et lui tire dessus.

Le spectre de la jeune femme disparaît en criant. Mais Sam sait qu'il n'a fait que la retarder.

"Arizona. J'ai besoin de vous. Vous connaissiez cette femme ? "

Elle lui lance un regard horrifié, essouflée.

"C'est la mère d'un mes patients. Elle est morte il y a un mois, après avoir accouché. J'ai refusé qu'elle tienne son enfant parce qu'elle était trop contagieuse. Elle est morte, Sam !"

"Je sais. Est ce qu'il y a un objet qui lui appartenait dans cet hôpital ? "

Arizona ne réponds pas, livide.

"Arizona ?"

Elle semble perdue. Sam pose alors sa main sur son epaule et elle sursaute.

"Robbins. On a peu de temps avant qu'elle ne revienne. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'un objet en particulier ? C'est un important."

"Elle a laissé ça.", dit elle finalement, apres avoir inspiré longuement et s'être calmé.

Elle sort un collier de sa poche.

"C'est pour son fils, mais il ne peut pas le mettre tant qu'il est sous couveuse. Donc je le garde."

"Je dois le brûler."

"Pardon ?"

"C'est ce qui la retient ici. Ça doit disparaître."

"Hors de question. C'est pour son fils."

Une autre vitre explose dans le couloirs et on entend un hurlement.

"Ok, ok, brûlez le ! Vite " crie le médecin en lui tendant l'objet. Sam le saisit et s'adosse sur contre la porte, qui commence à bouger. Le fantôme a compris qu'ils étaient dans cette pièce.

Sam sort son briquet et de l'huile, asperge le pendentif et allume le brasier, le lançant loin de lui.

L'objet brûle, fond, crépite, et tout redevient calme. Sam inspire.

Il se tourne pour vérifier l'état de la médecin.

"C'était quoi ça ?"

"Ça dépend. Vous pensez que c'etait quoi ?"

"Je dirais un fantôme, si je n'avais pas étudié la médecine et que je savais que ça n'existais pas."

Elle se redresse contre le mur.

"Vous faites ça souvent ? Tuer des fantômes dans des coins sombres ? C'est pour ça que vous avez emmené votre frère ici? Juste pour venir ici ?"

"Trop souvent à mon goût. Et non, Dean est là parce qu'il s'est blessé pendant qu'on chassait d'autres fantômes plus agressifs."

"Plus agressifs ? Parce que celui la ne l'était pas ?"

"Je pourrais même dire qu'elle était plutôt gentille. Elle aurait pu enfoncer la porte."

Robbins rit nerveusement.

"Ça va ? Vous tenez le coup ?"

"Je crois ? J'ai vu pire. Mais je vais devoir rentrer et boire beaucoup d'alcool pour intégrer l'information. Dites moi juste que seuls les fantômes existent. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais gérer l'information sur les loups garous et les vampires."

"Non. Non, juste les fantômes.", il ment.

"Tant mieux."

Elle pointe l'arme du menton.

"Je ne vous demanderais pas de ne pas apporter ca dans l'enceinte de l'hopital, mais gardez le au moins éloigné de la pédiatrie. A moins qu'il y ait un autre fantôme. Là, ramenez le. Rapidement."

Sam sourit et aquiesce.

Mais malgrè l'adrenaline et le travail accomplit, il sent que quelque chose manque. Une piece du puzzle est absente. Il n'a pas besoin de Dean mais c'est quand meme mieux quand il est là.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est terminée sur ff.net, donc elle sera terminée ici un jour, si j'ai pas la flemme. Je dois la reecrire parce que aîe c'est terriblement nul mais j'aime pas savoir qu'elle est laissée en pause sur un site alors que terminée ailleurs.

Meredith frappe à la porte de Dean. C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Elle dépose une boite de puzzle sur la table de nuit.

"Vous utiliserez seulement votre bras droit.", elle insiste, en montrant la boite.

"Bien sûr docteur."

"Vous vous rendez compte que je suis allée prendre ça en pediatrie ? Quel age avez vous, Dean ? "

"Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on demande, docteur grey."

Elle sourit.

"Vous avez conscience que j'ai lu votre dossier médical, et que je sais quasiment tout de vous ?"

"J'ai encore des secrets."

"Bien entendu. Tout le monde a des secrets. Ça va mieux ?", en désignant ses brûlures.

"Ça ira quand je serais parti ."

Elle soupire. Dean repete toujours la meme chose.

"Pour faire quoi ? Il y a quelque chose dehors qui vaut que vos blessures s'infectent ?"

Dean ne répond pas.

Elle tourne la tête pour observer la pièce quasi vide, sans objets personnels si ce n'est les vestes des trois hommes sur le porte manteau.

"Il n'y a toujours que Castiel et Sam ici."

"Et ?", gardant le sourire charmeur qu'il reserve à Grey, meme si sa curiosité l'enerve un peu.

"Vous n'avez pas d'autres amis ?"

"On habite loin."

"Ils ne peuvent pas venir ?"

"On pas d'autres amis. Ils sont morts."

"Et vos parents ?"

"Aussi. Morte quand j'avais quatre ans, mort à l'hôpital, ma meilleure amie s'est faite massacrée, la plupart de mes amis aussi. Voilà. Ce sont mes secrets. En partie. Et vous ? Vous posez beaucoup de questions.", devenant tout à coup agressif. Grey voulait savoir ? Maintenant, elle savait.

"C'est un concours ?", demande la chirurgienne sans perdre son calme. "Il me semblait vous avoir dit de faire des recherches sur cet hopital. Ma mère avait Alzheimer. Elle était partie bien avant qu'elle ne meurt. Ma meilleure amie, la seule personne qui etait sensée ne jamais m'abandonner, est partie en Suisse. Ma sœur est morte dans un accident d'avion. Mon mari est mort percuté par un camion, il y a peu. Un autre de mes amis s'est fait écraser par un bus devant cet hôpital. Ils travaillaient tous ici."

"A chaque fois que je traverse un couloir, je me souviens d'un moment que j'ai passé avec eux. Une blague, un patient, un rien du tout. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à souffrir."

Dean ne répond pas.

"Désolé. Je n'aurai pas dût dire ça. Je suis un peu à bout. J'ai viens de passer huit heurs au bloc, et je viens de voler un puzzle en pédiatrie. Je crois que je vais rentrer."

"Ne vous excusez pas."

C'est elle qui se tait, puis lui adresse un sourire triste et met sa main sur son épaule.

"Le plus important, c'est qu'on ait pû les connaitre, n'est ce pas ? Ne transformez pas votre douleur en agressivité et en peur, Dean. Faites en sorte d'apprendre d'elle et de profiter de ce que vous avez avant de le perdre."

Elle laisse sa place à Castiel qui vient de rentrer dans la chambre en silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel regarde le medecin s'éloigner et s'installe sur le fauteuil.

"Qui c'était ?"

"Meredith Grey. Elle est incroyable hein ? J'adorerais l'emmener à dîner. Quand je serais enfin sorti d'ici."

Castiel ignore la remarque.

"Tu vas bien ?"

"J'ai dit que oui. Vous pouvez arrêter de tous me demander ça ?"

Castiel ne répond pas. Dean saisit le puzzle et commence à chercher les coins dans la boite. Puis quand c'est fait, il referme la boite, pose les quatre pièces par dessus le couvercle et le replace sur la table de nuit, où trône la télécommande. Il a arrêté de regarder la television au bout du deuxieme jour, prétextant que l'hôpital en gâchait tout le plaisir et qu'il serait incapable de savourer à nouveau les séries quand il serait sorti d'ici.

"Je finirais demain. Maintenant je vais dormir.", sans regarder l'ange avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

Il se couche et tourne le dos à Castiel, qui reste assis et ne bouge pas. A l'hopital comme au bunker, en froid ou non, il veille sur Dean pendant son sommeil.

Quand la respiration de Dean est devenue plus lente et que Castiel peut dire qu'il s'est endormi, il se racle la gorge.

"Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas venir."

Il laisse du temps pour s'assurer qu'il ne réveille pas Dean en parlant.

"J'aurai voulu pouvoir te soigner. Sans moi la chasse, n'aurait pas mal tourné. Je suis inutile. J'ai dit à Sam que tu étais responsable, mais en réalité, c'est ma faute. Si j'avais eu mes ailes, le fantôme ne nous aurait pas échappé comme il l'a fait, et si j'avais eu ma grâce, j'aurai pu soigner tes plaies."

" C'est pas grave.", coupe Dean. "Je dors, Cas.", il répète.

Puis le silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé de vous avoir fait mal avant, mais sachez que ce n'est pas la fin de la douleur. Mais avant d'y retourner, un peu de Castiel et d'April et aussi un peu d'amour.

Plus tard, quand Dean s'est véritablement endormi, Castiel sort de la pièce pour rejoindre April. Il la trouve dans un couloir menant aux urgences.

"Castiel ? Tu n'es pas dans la chambre de Dean?"

"Il ne veut pas me voir."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Il ne veut pas être là, et il ne le serait pas si je ne l'avait pas forcé. Sans moi, Sam l'aurai laissé au bunker."

Parfois, April ne comprend pas tout ce que Cas dit, à propos du bunker qui semble etre leur maison, à propos de tout ce qu'ils ont vecu, mais elle ne pose pas de question.

"Quand je suis là, il ne me parle pas."

"Il est peut être juste fatigué."

"Il parle avec Sam."

Il laisse April finir de remplir ses papiers et reprend seulement quand elle relève la tête pour le regarder.

"April ?"

"Oui ?"

"Ça me fait mal et j'aurai aimé en parler. J'ai voulu aller à la chapelle, mais je sais que Dieu ne m'écoutera pas. Tu pourrais m'aider ?"

"Oh. Castiel.", avec un regard triste.

April l'entraîne sur un lit vide dans le couloir et s'assoit à ses cotés.

"Raconte moi tout. Depuis le début."

"Je lui ai parlé. Je croyais qu'il dormait. J'ai dit que je m'en voulais et que j'étais inutile. Il a dit que non. Mais je crois que c'était surtout pour que j'arrête de parler. Après, plus personne n'a rien dit." Il fait une pause. "C'est comme ça juste avec moi. Il parle avec Sam, avec le docteur Grey, et je l'ai entendu rigolé quelque fois avec le Docteur Avery. Je sais que c'est différend d'eux, parce qu'on a pas la même relation, il ne peut pas en vouloir à son frère et ses médecins, mais-..."

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens.

"Mais il se donne le droit de t'en vouloir à toi. Alors que tu es celui qui a choisi de le protéger et l'emmener ici." Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle va dire. "Peut etre que Dean t'en veut parce qu'il pensait que tu serait de son coté parce que tu est une personne très spéciale à ses yeux? Ou peut etre qu'il s'en veut à lui même et passe ses nerfs sur toi. Les humains sont compliqués Castiel."

L'ange hoche la tête en silence. Puis April reprend.

" Tu disais que c'etait differend parce que vous n'aviez pas la meme relation. Quel genre de relation vous partagez ?"

"Je suis celui qui l'a agrippé fort et l'a sauvé de la perdition.", il répond. "Métaphoriquement."

Castiel avait été tenté de lui dire la vérité, mais ça ne semblait pas juste. Bousculer toutes ses croyances pour avoir quelqu'un a qui parler lui semblait égoïste et dangereux. Sam lui avait expliqué ce qu'il était arrivé a Robbins, et mettre trop de personnes au courant était dangereux. Alors toutes les choses étranges qu'il pouvait dire étaient simplement des métaphores pour April, qui souffle avant de poser de nouvelles questions.

"Tu l'aimes ?"

"Bien sûr que oui, j'aime Dean."

"Non. Je veux dire, Castiel, ça ne t'est jamais venu a l'esprit que tu pourrai sortir avec lui ?"

"Sortir ?" Dean ne doit pas sortir d'ici.", ne voyant toujours pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

"Non. Dans le sens être son petit copain."

"Oh.", comprenant enfin. "Dean ne sort pas avec des hommes."

"Je ne te demande pas l'avis de Dean . Je te demande le tien."

"Une relation se fait a deux et Dean devrait avoir son mot à dire dans-"

"Castiel.", elle le coupe, exaspérée." Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Dean ?"

Castiel plonge ses yeux dans ceux d'April, confus. Il réfléchit honnêtement à la question.

"Je ne sais pas." Il se tait à nouveau. "Comment tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais amoureuse de quelqu'un ?"

"Tu me demande ça à moi ?", avec un sourir ironique.

Mais April réfléchit.

"Tu tombes amoureux tout doucement et tu ne t'en rends pas compte. D'autres fois, tu sais que tu es en train de chuter. Mais peu importe la façon dont tu le fais, il y a un déclic. Un instant où tu te rends compte que tu ne pourrais plus te passer de cette personne. Qu'elle est tout ce qui compte. Son sourire est ce qui te rend le plus heureux du monde et le voir pleurer te détruit le cœur. Tu le fais toujours passer en premier, c'est toujours à lui que tu pense quand on te parle de bonheur. C'est avec lui que tu veux traverser toutes les mauvaises journées de la vie, même s'il est responsable de certaines d'entre elles. "

Avery passe à l'autre bout du couloir et ne la regarde pas.

"Tu pourrais mourir cent fois que ça te ferait moins mal que de savoir qu'il ne veux plus te parler ou t'en veux, que ça soit ta faute ou pas."

Elle prend les mains de Castiel dans les siennes.

"Dieu nous a créés pour aimer. C'est l'une des plus belles choses sur terre. Tu saura si tu es amoureux Dean, Castiel. Si c'est le cas, tu t'en rendra compte, crois moi."


	11. Chapter 11

Au bout du onzieme jour, Dean ne tient plus. Avery passe tout les jours et lui triture le bras, Grey vient quand elle a le temps mais jamais assez longtemps pour l'occuper, et les autres medecins et internes sont tous ennuyants. Sam lui a raconté son aventure avec le fantôme et l'a rendu jaloux et Castiel ne quitte quasiment jamais sa chambre, même s'ils ne se parlent pas.

S'il ne sort pas de cette chambre, il va devenir fou.

Alors il attend que Castiel parte voir April et que Sam soit ailleurs, enroule quelques bandages autour de ses plaies et l'éclipse de sa chambre en silence.

Heureux de retrouver le soleil même s'il est affublé d'une robe de chambre ridicule, il se dirige d'instinct vers la cafetaria pour aller acheter une part de tarte -dieu ce qu'il en rêve-. A force d'entendre son frere parler, il connaît le chemin, en théorie, par coeur.

Il en profite pour remplir son plateau avec d'autres plats que Sammy deteste. Pour le geste mais aussi par pure gourmandise.

"Dean ?", l'interpelle une interne dont il a oublié le nom. " Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Retournez dans votre chambre."

"Le docteur Avery a dit que je pouvais sortir."

"Et il vous a fait ces bandages monstrueux ?"

"He. Ils sont très bien faits ces bandages."

La jeune femme lui attrape la main pour le reconduire dans sa chambre et Dean se débat.

"Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien ! Lâchez moi ! "

Son plateau lui échappe des mains et son contenu se répend sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Sam accourt dans la cafétaria.

"Dean ! On te cherchait partout avec Cas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? !"

"Je suis sorti deux minutes !"

Il se penche pour ramasser son plateau, mais l'interne lui attrape l'epaule pour l'en empêcher et éviter que sa blessure ne soit malmenée. Surpris, Dean la repousse violemment, elle tombe au sol en poussant un cri.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'approcher pour l'aider, un médecin est déjà à ses cotés et Sam tire Dean loin de la scene.

"Sérieusement ? Qu'est ce qui te passe par le tête ? Tu viens de faire une scène à la cafeteria Dean ?" , à la fois en colère mais aussi un peu amusé.

"Je voulais juste de la tarte."

"Je sais, Dean. Je sais. On te ramenera de la tarte dans ta chambre.", appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

"Sam. Je veux rentrer à la maison."

"Je sais.", il répète. "Mais tu dois d'abord guérir."


	12. Chapter 12

Meredith et Riggs, un autre chirurgien, qu'ils ont croisé en route et qui ont eu vent de l'incident, aident Dean a se remettre au lit et bippent Jackson. Ils laissent Castiel surveiller le chasseur et sortent de la pièce.

"Désolé.", s'excuse Sam. "Ça n'arrivera plus. On ne partira plus de devant sa chambre. Il ne pourra plus refaire quelque chose comme ça."

"Dean est toujours comme ça ?", demande Meredith.

"Comme quoi ?"

"Agressif en public, drôle, affectif, joyeux en privé."

"Il n'était pas agressif. Il a lâché son plateau sans faire exprès, parce qu'il a été surpris. Il ne se sent pas en securité ici."

"Un hôpital, c'est un endroit sur.", dit Riggs.

"Pas pour lui. Il est prisonnier La dernière fois qu'il est venu, notre père est mort."

"Pourtant, il apprécie Dr Sexy.", ajoute Meredith.

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'on apprécie les films d'horreur qu'on veut se retrouver dedans."

Des cris se font entendre dans la pièce. Dean hurle sur Castiel. Sam ferme les yeux comme si ca pouvait rendre la scène moins reelle.

"Il m'a demandé si je comptais lui faire un bilan psychologique. Peut être qu'il pense aussi qu'il a un problème.", quand Dean en crie plus.

"Dean va bien. Il est juste impulsif."

Le bippeur de Meredith interrompt la conversation. Elle s'excuse et s'éclipse. Reste Riggs, qui regarde Meredith partir et qui se tourne vers Sam.

"Sam ?"

"Oui ?"

"Vous avez fait la guerre ?"

"Non. Non, mais ça y ressemble."


	13. Chapter 13

"Tout est de ta faute !", Dean hurle dans la chambre en lançant son puzzle sur le sol.

"Tu peux continuer à m'en vouloir Dean, mais moi je ne m'en veux pas. J'ai pris la bonne décision."

"La bonne décision ? M'enfermer comme un animal ? Je suis coincé ici !"

"Tu n'est pas coincé Dean."

"Je ne peux pas sortir. C'est quoi pour toi la définition d'être coincé ?"

"Je sais très bien ce que signifie coincé, Dean. Je te rappelle que j'ai perdu mes ailes. Je dois me déplacer dans un vaisseau humain excessivement lent alors que ma véritable apparence est plus haute que les nuages et que je pouvais voler si rapidement qu'on aurait dit que je me teleportais. Je ne peux pas rentrer au paradis. Je suis coincé Dean." Le regard de Castiel est dur, vieux comme le monde "Pas toi. Toi, tu es soigné. Et tu ne partiras pas Dean. Parce que ça te mettrai en danger et que ni Sam ni moi ne voulons te perdre."

"Si tu continues à me garder ici, c'est toi qui va me perdre Castiel.", il grogne, menaçant.

Castiel l'ignore même si sa phrase lui brise le cœur. A la place, il continue à le fixer dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi c'est si difficile pour toi de laisser les gens prendre soin de toi ? Pourquoi c'est si difficile de comprendre que des gens tiennent à toi et veulent te protéger ?"

"Peut être parce que je ne le mérite pas.", gronde Dean.

"Arrête.", le cœur en morceau.

"Je ne prends pas bien soin de Sammy. Je ne prend pas bien soin de toi. Tu as tout perdu à cause de moi. Tous mes ami meurent. Je ne suis même pas un bon chasseur, Cas, je viens de me faire exposer la gueule à cause d'un fantôme. Je ne mérite pas qu'on s'occupe de moi !"

"Tais toi." Sa voix tremble, mais il ne crie pas. C'est trop facile d'hurler comme Dean et dire après coup qu'on a communiqué alors qu'on a fait que sortir tout l'air de ses poumons à cause de la colère. "Tu t'es occupé de Sam toute ta vie et tu continues de le faire. J'ai perdu ma grâce et mes ailes et ce n'était pas de ta faute. J'ai fait mes choix et je t'ai choisi et tout vaux bien plus que tout ce que j'ai pu perdre. Tes amis meurent à cause de choses qui sont bien plus grandes que toi, qui te dépassent, et pourtant tu essayes de les protéger peu importe ce qui se dresse devant toi. Le fantôme a fait exploser la maison parce que tu es allé à la cuisine pour vérifier qu'il ne restait plus personne."

Clic.

Il est toujours à l'autre bout de la pièce, et des larmes coulent sur son visage, parce qu'il se rend compte que ce qu'April a dit est vrai. On tombe tout doucement, sans s'en rendre compte, et on puis on a une révélation.

Mais il se laisse pas submerger par la tempete qui hurle en lui et reprend.

"Tu as sauvé le monde plusieurs fois. Tu as perdu beaucoup de gens mais tu n'as jamais arrête d'aimer malgré ta douleur. Tu est courageux, bon, juste, tu es de mauvaise humeur le matin, ton régime alimentaire se constitue d'hamburgers, de tartes du super marché et de bières de mauvaises qualités. Tu t'endors devant des films de Western le soir et je dois te réveiller pour que tu retournes te coucher dans ton lit pour ne pas avoir mal au dos. Parfois, tu t'arrêtes sur le bord de la route pour que je puisse aller observer les abeilles dans les champs. Tu trouves ça stupide mais tu ne dis rien, tu attends que j'ai fini de les regarder pour qu'on reparte. Tu fais des blagues stupides,tu mets la musique trop fort dans la voiture et tu souries comme si tu étais un soleil, Dean, et quand tu n'es pas là, plus rien n'est pareil."

Il reprend son souffle. Dean voudrait détourner les yeux des siens, mais il s'en sent incapable.

"Tu mérites qu'on tienne à toi, Dean.", la voix plus sure. "Arrête de te croire le contraire. Ça te fait mal et ça fait mal à ceux qui t'aiment."

Ils sont interrompus par Jackson qui frappe à la porte et entre avec un chariot de matériel. Castiel sursaute et essuie ses yeux rapidement.

"Alors Dean ? Vous avez essayé de vous faire la malle ?", il soupire.

Dean reste encore un instant silencieux, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Cas. Puis il semble revenir à la réalité.

"Ouai. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Je suis toujours coincé ici."

Jackson soupire. Il ecarte les pieces du puzzle sur le sol pour laisser passer son materiel.

"Je vais devoir vérifier les plaies. Si vous avez fait un mauvaise geste, ca va faire mal et vous allez devoir passer plus de temps ici."

Dean grogne. Castiel se dirige vers le couloir et s'apprête à sortir, anticipant ce que Dean va lui demander, et ne voulant pas l'entendre le dire, quand la voix de Dean, peu assurée, le retient.

"Cas ? Tu peux rester ? S'il te plaît ?"

Castiel croise à nouveau son regard.

"Ahem. Ça va faire mal, et c'est mieux si j'ai quelqu'un a coté de moi et-"

"Pas besoin de te justifier, Dean.", en se plaçant à ses cotés. "Je ne pars pas."

Quand Jackson bouge les bandages, Dean prend à nouveau la main de Castiel dans la sienne. Plus fortement, plus tendrement. Ce n'est pas un reflexe qu'il regrette.

En silence, Castiel la serre pour lui dire qu' il est là. Tout va bien.


	14. Chapter 14

Un saut dans le temps. Trois jours plus tard, tout est redevenu plus calme. Dean et Cas se reparlent, et Sam respire à nouveau, parce que cette tension etait horrible. Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé entre les deux, mais Dieu merci, ça les a aidé.

Arizona, deux bagels à la main tourne dans le couloir de la plastique et rencontre Sam, à l'angle du mur qui les observent. Il se racle la gorge et fait semblant de ne pas avoir été en train de les espionner. Arizona sourit.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?", demande Sam.

"Je viens te voir. Hey ! On est amis. Presques amis. On a tué un fantome ensemble !"

Meme si l'évènement a été plutôt traumatisant pour elle, Sam a reussi à la calmer en lui expliquant certaines choses et en lui mentant, beaucoup. Arizona sait pour les fantômes, mais rien pour le reste. Et c'est bien mieux comme ca.

"Techniquement. Je l'ai tué. Et il était déjà mort. Alors on ne l'a pas tué. On l'a éliminé."

"C'est pareil. Ça créé des liens.", en lui tendant son bagel, puis regardant a nouveau les deux hommes. "Je les envie."

"Quoi ?"

"Dean et Cas. La façon avec laquelle ils se regardent. C'est magnifique. On dirait qu'il l'a sorti lui même de l'enfer."

Sam esquisse un sourire.

"C'est à peu pres ca, oui."

"Ils ne se sont vraiment jamais rien dit ?"

Sam se tourne vers Arizona, surpris. Celle ci leve les yeux aux ciel.

"Sérieusement ? Meme un inconnu verrait ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Mon gaydar s'affole à coté d'eux. Je n'ai aps beaucoup parlé à Dean mais à chaque fois il a parlé de lui comme si c'etait la huitième merveille du monde. Et April m'a dit que Depuis que Dean a arreté d'en vouloir à Cas, il rayonne."

Sam soupire.

"Mon frère est trop stupide pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments. Il les a enfermé dans une petite boite au fond de son coeur il y a bien longtemps. Il a besoin de se rendre compte de leurs existences, de les accepter, et on ne peut pas le forcer à le faire. C'est un electron libre. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tete. Et Cas, je pense qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Il essaye de faire les choses bien, mais Dean n'est pas facile. Dean est incroyable, mais il est aussi extremement complexe."

Ils observent Castiel redresser l'oreiller de Dran qui l'envoie paître, le repousse, se fait mal, puis fait une grimace quand Castiel qui replace le bandage.

" J'aimerai bien dire qu'ils trouvent leur équilibre là dedans. Mais c'est faux. Ils ne communiquent pas et se plantent des couteaux dans le dos et ils ont peur d'eux mêmes. Et je ne peux pas les aider. J'empirerai surement les choses."

L'oreiller de Dean finit contre le visage de Castiel. Dean a l'air d'humeur à entamer une bataille de polochon.

"Salut Arizona. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Dran n'est pas un patient de pédiatrie." Riggs apparait derrière le duo. "Sam.", il salue.

"Je viens parler avec Sam. Je peux te poser la même question."

"Je rends un service a Meredith. Elle est occupée et elle m'a demandé d'apporter une part de tarte à Dean.", en montrant l'assiette dans sa main.

Il tourne la t3ete dans la direction qu'ils regardent.

"Le couple a fini de se crier dessus ?"

"Il ne sont pas ensemble, Nathan.", soupire Arizona.

"Quoi ?"

Les deux secouent la tete.

"C'est ce qu'on était en train de dire. Ils sont clairement fous l'un de l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne le voit."

"Dean a meme proposé à diner à Meredith, avant hier. Elle a dit qu'elle refusait parce que c'était un patient. Mais c'est à cause de Castiel. Et parce qu'elle n'est pas interessée.", elle ajoute, pour Riggs, connaissant ses sentiments pour elle.

"Dean pense l'aimer elle. Ilcontinue à jouer le don juan hetero même s'il n'est plus faché avec Cas parce qu'il ne se rend compte de rien. Il est un peu bloqué. Aveugle, surtout.", ajoute Sam.

Riggs secoue la tete, déséspéré.

"Quel gâchis.", en donnant sa tarte à Sam et en repartant vers les urgences.


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel a laissé Dean avec Sam et retrouve April pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

"April. J'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Pourquoi cette fois ?", épuisée de voir Castiel debarquer aux urgences toutes les trois heures pour lui parler de Dean, meme si elle préfère le voir aussi joyeux.

"Il a sourit."

"Dean a sourit ? Et ? Il sourit beaucoup non ?"

"Oui. Mais ce n'est pas ca, le probleme. Tu sais quel est le probleme. J'ai encore failli lui dire que je l'aimais. Depuis que j'ai eu le declic j'ai envie de le lui dire."

April soupire, fatiguée. Elle a l'impression de repeter la meme chose à chaque fois que Cas vient. Au debut, il est venu la voir en pleurant. Parce que il s'etait rendu compte de son amour, il paniquait et était heureux. Mais ca s'etait rapidement calmé. Il etait redevenu aussi robotique, etrange, decidé. Il ne lui dirait pas. Pas question.

Ca ne l'empechait pas de revenir voir April sept fois par jours.

"Dis lui, si tu en a tellement envie."

Et Cas a l'air vraiment desemparé quand il repond, fatigué et triste. Resigné.

"Tu ne comprends pas."

"Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas le bon moment."

"Il n'y a pas de bon moment."

Il secoue la tête.

"Je ne peux pas April. Pas avant d'être sur qu'il ne ressent la même chose pour moi."

"Tu a conscience qu'il ne te le dira peut etre jamais ?"

"Il peut aussi me le dire demain. Et s'il ne ressent pas à meme chose, ce n'est pas grave."

"Tu dis ça pace que tu n'as pas encore ressenti ce que ce te fera, castiel."

Il hausse les epaules, catégorique.

"Peut-être. Mais Je ne prendrais pas de risques avec Dean April. Il est trop important pour que je le perde."

Le telephone de Castiel sonne et il s'en va.


	16. Chapter 16

Pendant que Castiel parle à April, Dean finit tout juste son puzzle. On frappe à la porte de sa chambre, et c'est Riggs ouvre la porte.

"Smith. On peut parler ?"

"Ca depend de quoi. Ca va etre chiant ?"

Nathan referme la porte sans répondre. Il s'approche de Dean, sort son porte feuille de sa poche et montre une photo d'une jeune femme.

"Ça, c'est Megan. Elle est peut etre morte. Ou peut etre pas. Elle a disparu en Irak il y a dix ans. On était fiancés."

Il range la photo avec précaution puis releve la tête. Il fixe Dean dans les yeux, serieux, froid. Son regard fait penser à celui de John quand il parlait de Mary, le soir, complétement torché.

"J'ai vu que tu t'étais rapproché de Meredith. Tu pense que tu as des points communs avec elle. C'est vrai. Mais il y a une chose qu'elle est et que toi tu n'est pas."

Il glisse le porte feuille dans sa poche en meme temps qu'il marque une pause.

"Elle est veuve. Elle n'a pas seulement perdu ses amis et sa famille, elle a perdu son grand amour. Pas toi. Tu ne peux pas la comprendre. Et je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal en prétendant que c'est le cas. Tu n'est pas ce dont elle a besoin. Mais il n'y a pas que ca Smith."

Il attrape le trench de Cas et le lui lance.

"Tu as Castiel. Il est là, juste ici. Enfin, dans la chapelle, mais il va revenr d'un moment à l'autre. Il n'as pas Alzheimer, il n'est pas mort percuté par un vehicule ou dans un crash d'avion, il n'a pas été torturé en Irak. Cas est vivant."

Il recule, se dirige vers la porte et s'arrete pour le regarder, une main sur la poignée.

"Profites en."

Il laisse Dean seul avec le manteau serrés dans ses mains et ses questions.

Et une intenable envie d'appeler Castiel.


	17. Chapter 17

"Dean ? Tu m'a appelé ?", en montrant son telephone. "J'etais avec April."

Les conversations avec Dean sont plus simples maintenant. Dean est plus doux, le rejette moins. Il y a toujours des grands silences, mais ils sont moins lourds, presque confortables.

"Oui. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.", un peu timide. "C'est tres important", il ajoute.

Il attrape la main de l ange.

"Je t'aime Cas. "

L'ange arrête de respirer. Il peut aussi me le dire demain, il se repete dans sa tete.

"Moi aussi.", dans un souffle.

Dean sourit.

"Riggs m'a ouvert les yeux. Je devais te le dire parce que je l'ai jamais fait. Je t'aime comme Sam, comme Charlie et comme Bobby et je les ai tous perdus. Tous mes amis sont morts et toi tu peux mourir sans savoir que je t'aimais."

"Tes amis ?"

"Oui. Tu es mon ami et je devais le dire parce qu'on sait jamais tu mourrir ecrasé devant l'hôpital ou dans un accident d avion ou ecrasé par un poid lourd ou disparaitre à cause de terroristes."

Et quelque chose se casse dans la gorge de Castiel.

"D'accord.", froid.

Il tente de degager sa main mais Dean le retient.

"Comment ca d'accord ? D'accord tu va disparaitre ?", un peu paniqué.

"Non Dean. Je ne vais pas disparaitre. Je suis juste ici."

Et Castiel reste silencieux. Il aimerait dire que ca ne fait pas mal, mais il ne peut pas mentir alors que la douleur lui brule les yeux. April avait raison. Ca fait plus mal que prevu, et il ne sait pas comment reagir. Il veut juste fuir.

"Cas ? Un probleme?"

"Il n'y pas de probleme Dean. Tout va bien."

Il degage enfin sa main de la sienne.

"Ce n'est pas un probleme si je suis juste ton ami. Je dois y aller. "

Il quitte la piece et ferme la porte derriere lui mais l'hôpital est trop silencieux pour que Dean ne l'entende pas dire une derniere chose avant d'être trop loin.

"Je t'aime. Mais pas comme un ami."


	18. Chapter 18

Et puis Castiel n’est plus là. Il ne revient pas et Dean ne comprend pas au debut. Puis Sam debarque et lui hurle dessus, lui crie que Cas l'aime plus que ca putain. Depuis des annees et Dean est vraiment stupide.

Puis il s'excuse d avoir crié mais Cas est toujours parti alors ca ne change pas grand chose pour Dean.

Plus personne pour surveiller Dean et le veiller la nuit, plus personne pour l’aider à faire les puzzles.

Juste Jackson, Meredith et Sam, et Riggs qui lui a lancé un regard noir en passant devant sa porte le premier jour, et April qui est venu demander à Sam s’il avait des nouvelles.

Et Dean se retrouve seul à tourner le Je t’aime dans sa tete et les mots de son frère.

“Où est celui en trenchcoat ? “, demande une des infirmieres.

“Parti.”

“Faire quoi ?”

“Autre chose.”

Et il en veut à Castiel, parce qu’il a beaucoup de questions et tres peu de reponses, et meme si Sam l’aide à comprendre, il ne peut pas repondre a toutes les intergoations de Dean.

Mais surtout, Dean s’en veut à lui meme. Parce que Dieu qu’il a été con.

“Dean ? ca va ?”, demande Jackson

“Oui.”

“Vous avez l’air-”

“Ca va. Je vais bien. Cas est juste parti.”

“Il va surement revenir.”

“Avery. Faites votre truc avec la peau et le scalpel et arretez de parler de Castiel.”


	19. Chapter 19

Castiel est assis dans le lit d’un motel miteux des abords de Seattle.

Les jours sans Dean et Sam sont longs, mais les nuits le sont encore plus. Il ne dort pas, et les programmes TV sont fades sans Dean pour les commenter. Elle se ressemblent toutes.

Il a appellé Sam pour lui dire qu’il allait bien et pour qu’il puisse aussi le dire à April. C’est la seule fois où il a communiqué avec eux. Sam continue d’envoyer des messages sur l’état physique de Dean, mais il ne repond pas.

Aucun message de Dean.

Il aurait aimé dire qu’il aurait pu se taire et rester aupres de dean, faire semblant d’etre son ami, comme il a dit à April. Parce que ne pas avoir Dean du tout, c’est pire de ne pas avoir Dean. Il a agit impulsivement. Mais il sait que meme s’il avait eu un siecle pou reflechir, il aurait quand meme fuit comme il l’a fait.

Ca a fait trop mal. Cas a senti son coeur et ses espoires voler en eclat et il n’a pas reflechi. Il est parti. Et il ne peut pas revenir comme une fleur. Bonjour Dean. Tu te souviens de ce que j’ai dit, en fait c’etait une blague. On est amis. Ne me rejette pas s’il te plait. On reprend tout comme avant.

Les nuits sont longues.


	20. Chapter 20

Meredith frappe doucement à la porte de Dean.

"Dean ? De la gelée. Tu en veux ?"

"Non merci."

Elle jette un rapide coup d'oeil au porte manteau vide.

"Cas n'est toujours pas revenu ?"

Ca fait presque une semaine et demi et Dean est presque gueri.

"Je crois qu'il ne reviendra pas Moi, à sa place, je ne reviendrais pas non plus.". Meredith connait toute l'histoire. Dean la lui a raconté en long et en large. Il sourit, se montre du doigt, fait une moue depitée dans l'espoir de detendre l'ambiance et la faire rire. "Je suis un gros con."

Elle soupire.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as juste fait une erreur. La question, Dean, c'est est-ce que la réparer ? "

"Bien sur que oui !"

"Et pourquoi ? "

Il s'apprête a repondre mais elle le coupe et continue.

"Parce que sans lui, ce n'est pas pareil. Tu as l'impression que le soleil brille moins fort et que le batiment va s'ecrouler et que tu te noyes. J'ai raison Dean ? C'est ca que tu ressens ?"

Dean hoche la tete.

"Tu sais ce qui me faisait et fait ressentir ca ? Derek."

"Derek ?", il répète, même s'il sait déjà qui c'est.

"Oui, Dean. Mon mari."

L'information impregne le cerveau de Dean, mais il reste silencieux un moment avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

"Meredith, je suis amoureux de Cas."

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

"Alors va réparer ton erreur."


	21. Chapter 21

Et bien sûr, Dean n'a rien fait immediatement, parce que Dean est terrifié.

"Tu le savais ?" Il cache sa peur derriere son agressivité, mais Sam le connait par coeur et ne rentre pas dans son jeu.

"Bien sûr que je savais que tu étais amoureux de Cas, Dean. Tout le monde le savait. Mais si on avait essayé de te le dire, tu nous aurais ecouté ?"

Dean ne repond pas parce que la reponse est evidente.

"Alors ne t'en prends pas aux autres."

"Et je fais quoi maintenant ?" le regard perdu.

"Tu l'appelle.", en tendant son téléphone.

"Non. Meredith et toi, vous pensez la meme chose. Vous voulez que je l'appelle, mais il est parti. Il ne veut plus me voir. J'ai été horrible avec lui, j'ai joué avec ses sentiments et-"

"Tu n'as joué avec rien du tout Dean. Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de certaines choses parce que tu étais occcupé a avoir peur de tes propres sentiments et à te dévaloriser."

"A juste titre. Je suis un connard, et je n'ai fait que lui faire du mal."

"Non. Tu as fait des erreurs que tu peux reparer."

"Je ne vais pas l'appeler. Je vais le blesser. Encore.", il continue, catégorique malgrè sa voix toujours tremblante.

"Arrete de faire l'idiot. La seule chose qui blesse vraiment Castiel à cette heure ci, c'est que tu ne l'as toujours pas appellé."

Sam lui tend nouveau son telephone mais il refuse de le prendre. La voix de Sam devient alors beaucoup moins calme.

"Ok Dean. Ca suffit. J'ai accepté de ne pas t'emmener ici, j'ai accepté de te voir soigner tous tes problemes avec de l'alcool, j'ai accepté tous tes sabotages et tes renfermements sur toi meme, mais c'est trop. Je te laisserai pas gacher ce que tu as avec Cas. Déjà parce que c'est Cas et que c'est mon ami et que ca dure depuis trop longtemps, mais parce que c'est aussi mon role de te protéger, Dean. Ce n'est pas seulement le tien, ce n'est pas une histoire de grand ou petit frère. C'est à moi de te dire quand tu vas mal et quand tu fais de la merde, parce que c'est moi que tu écoutes."

Il le force à prendre le téléphone dans sa main.

"Alors écoute moi bien Dean. Tu ne vas pas bien et tu ne réagis pas bien. Castiel s'en va parce que tu l'as blessé, mais il n'est pas encore vraiment pari. Tu peux encore le rattraper et t'excuser. Tu vas le rattraper et t'excuser parce que tu l'aimes. Tu vas prendre ce téléphone et tu vas l'appeller. Maintenant."

En silence, Dean compose le numero de Cas avec une affreuse boule au ventre.


	22. Chapter 22

"Allô ?"

Quand Dean entend la voix de Cas, les premières larmes coulent le long de ses joues mais il se force à être le plus neutre possible, parce que s'l craque maintenant, il n'arrivera pas au bout.

"Sam ?"

"Cas. C'est Dean."

"Pourquoi tu as le telephone de Sam ? Il y a un problème? "

"Non. Il vient de me le passer. Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas."

"D'accord."

Et il ne savent plus quoi dire. Dean savoure juste le bruit de la respiration de Cas avant de reflechir et de reprendre.

"Tu vas bien ? Sam a dit que tu étais dans un motel. Tu as reussi a trouver tout ce qu'il te fallait ? "

"Je vais bien. Je sais me debrouiller. Pourquoi tu m'apelles ?" La voix toujours aussi froide.  
"Tu me manques. Reviens."

Il ne répond pas tout de suite et Dean cherche du soutien dans le regard de son frère, anxieux.

"Je ne peux pas revenir Dean."

"Bien sûr que si. Tu as dit que tu ne disparaitrais pas. Ne pars pas. Reviens Cas. Reviens. Je suis désolé. Je suis idiot. Reviens."

"J'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir. Parce que vous êtes mes amis et ma famille, mais je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir faire ca. Revenir et pretendre que je ne t'aime pas ca fait trop mal."

"Je ne te demande pas de prétendre Cas."

Et puis tout ce bousucle dans sa tete et il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit mais il le dit quand meme.

"Je t'ai blessé et je m'excuse. J'ai dit que je t'aimais comme un ami Cas, parce que c'est ce qu'on est. Mais on peut être plus. Parce que je crois que je t'aime plus. Et je suis désolé si je te l'ai jamais dit, même si je suis amoureux de toi depuis le purgatoire, parce que je ne m'en etais pas rendu compte parce que je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Mais je le la suis posée et j'ai réfléchi quoi, trente secondes putain. Oui. Je t'aime Cas. S'il te plait. Reviens Cas."

Il pleure vraiment maintenant, et il ne fait pas semblant de cacher l'étranglement dans sa voix.

"On a mis du temps à en arriver là et en s'est juste mal compris. Mais on peut réparer ca, parce qu'on encore rien pas encore tout cassé. On a survécu a la fin du monde, aux leviathans, au purgatoire, aux tenebres. On peut survivre à ça. On peut survivre à l'amour. Mais moi je survivrais pas si t'es plus là. C'est horrible sans toi."

Cas ne répond pas tout de suite et Sam encourage Dean avec un pouce en l'air et en hochant la tête.

" Je serais là demain matin."

Puis il raccroche.


	23. Chapter 23

Et Cas est vraiment là le lendemain matin. Il a réfléchit toute la nuit, pensé six fois à ne pas venir et se trouver des excuses, mais il est quand meme là parce que c'est sa place, il le sait.

Mais il se demande quand meme si ce n'est pas une grosse erreur. Si Dean ne va pas retirer tout ce qu'il a dit au telephone, si il va etre capable de le lui montrer en face,parce que c'est Dean et tout peur se briser en morceaux rien qu'en le regardant les yeux.

L'humanité lui a appris l'amour mais aussi la peur, visiblement.

Quand il arrive tard dans la matinee, Dean dort. Sam se leve tout doucement du fauteuil de la chambre.

"On a cru que tu ne viendrais pas."", dit Sam en le prenant dans ses bras.

"J'ai dû annuler ma reservation de la chambre. Ca a pris du temps. Désolé."

C'est faux. Il a fait les cents pas devant l'hopital avant de se decider a entrer (il a croisé Arizona et il est presque sûr qu'elle a dit à Sam qu'il etait là, mais il fait aucune remarque et se contente de sourir.

"Tu m'a manqué, Cas."

"Désolé.", il repete.

"Ne t'excuse pas."

Sam ramasse son portable et ouvre la porte toujours en silence.

"Meredith lui a donné un medicament pour dormir parce qu'il était insupportable hier soir, mais il devrait bientot se reveiller. Je vous laisse. Si on a besoin de moi, je suis à la cafetaria."

L'ange hoche la tête et regarde son ami s 'eloigner avant de se retourner vers le lit.

Il regarde Dean dormir un moment, comme il a l'habitude de faire. C'est rassurant mais aussi un peu angoissant.

"Dean ?", priant pour qu'il ne soit pas de mauvaise humeur. Dean n'aime vraiment pas qu'on trouble son sommeil.

"Mmh. Sam ? Cas. Cas est là ? Il a appelé pour dire qu'il ne viendrait pas, c'est ca ? Il me deteste de toute facon, je le sais et- "

"C'est moi Dean. Je suis là."

Dean ouvre les yeux et fixe Cas avec un melange d'angoisse et de joie.

Ils ne bougent pas, trop gênés. Mais le monde ne s'effondre pas quand leurs regards se croisent.

"Je ne te deteste pas.", il rajoute.

"Cas.", la voix rauque.

Dean se redresse sur son lit et plus personne ne dit rien. Cas jette un coup d'oeil au torse de Dean.

"Ca va beaucoup mieux.", il remarque, pour relancer la conversation.

"Ahem. Ouai. Avery a meme dit que je pouvais serrer les gens dans mes bras maintenant."

Cas hoche la tête en souriant mais ne bouge pas.

"Hum. Ca veut dire que peux te prendre dans mes bras."

"Tu veux m'enlacer ?", en comprenant enfin ce qu'il cherche à dire.

"Si tu veux aussi oui."

Il hesite, et Dean ouvre les bras pour l'encourager, un peu tremblant d'appréhension malgrè tout. Avec précaution, Cas s'asseoit sur le bord du lit et le prend dans ses bras.

Le monde ne s'effondre pas non plus. Encore mieux, tout semble enfin à sa place.

"Pardon.", dans un souffle, près de son orreille. "Pardon, pardon, pardon. Je t'aime, Cas, je t'aime."

Cas ferme les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

"Moi aussi Dean."


	24. Chapter 24

Dean et Cas ne se sont pas laché les trois jours suivants. Ils n'ont presque rien dit, rien fait de plus qu'avant que Cas ne parte, a part se tenir la main un peu plus souvent et plus longtemps, mais ont refusé de se seprarer, déjà réhabitué et deendant a la presence de l'autre.

Ils ont encore trop d'emotions à digerer pour pouvoir en parler, mais ça avance petit à petit. Et si Castiel avait peur que rien ne change, en réalité, il pourrait attendre des années tant que c'est au pres de Dean, il le sait.

Quand Jackson et Sam entrent, Cas est assis a l'autre bout du lit de Dean et l'aide à terminer son nouveau puzzle.

"Dean. Le docteur Jackson a quelque chose a te dire."

"C'est à propos de vos soins."

Jackson plante ses yeux dans ceux de Dean, le visage fermé. Anxieux, il saisait la main de Cas pour se rassurer.

"Vous allez devoir rester ici encore un mois."

Il y a un long silence, avant que Sam ne se mette à rire.

"Tu verrais ta tete !"

" Désolé. J'avais parié vingts dollars avec Meredith que vous vous metteriez à hurler que nous étions incompétents. Tout va bien. Vous pouvez sortir. "

"Crétin.", il lance à Sam. "Vous voulez dire que je peux rentrer ? Maintenant ?" en regardant le chirurgien.

"Oui Dean. Vous êtes libre de retourner dans votre bon vieux bunker ou je ne sais quoi."

"On rentre à la maison.", dit Dean en serrant la main de Cas un peu plus fort.


	25. Chapter 25

Avant le départ, Jackson et Meredith se retrouvent dans la chambre pour les adieux. Dean a troqué sa chemise d'hôpital pour ses vêtements d'arrivée et ne cesse de tirer dessus, trop peu habitué à la sensation du tissu contre sa peau. Sam a déjà rassemblé leurs maigres affaires -armes, faux papier, vêtements de rechange- dans l'Impala. Pendant un mois, il a dormi dans un fauteuil, ne voulant pas prendre d'hôtel, et il est sûrement plus pressé que Dean de retourner à Lebanon pour pouvoir retrouver son lit.

Jackson tend un tube de crème à Dean.

"On a fait des exercices ensemble Dean. Votre peau est reparée mais encore fragile. N'oubliez pas de mettre de la creme tous les soirs et matins, et vous devrez aller a l'hôpital une fois toutes les deux semaines pour qu'un collègue vérifie que tout va bien, vous m'entendez ? Et rien de stupide. N'allez pas dans des maisons qui explosent. Ni maintenant, ni jamais."

"On ne sait jamais si la maison va exploser avant qu'elle ne le fasse, docteur. Je ne peux pas vous promettre de ne plus rentrer du tout dans les maisons des gens."

Jackson regarde Sam, en soupirant.

"Ramenez le moi s'il fait n'importe quoi."

"Non, ramenez le moi.", dit Meredith.

"Pitié Sam. Ramene moi à Avery, pas à Meredith." Il se penche vers son frere et Avery et chuchote . "Sa colère est terrible."

"Je t'ai entendu Dean."

"Hey. Je peux faire peur aussi !", dit Jackson

"Moins que Meredith."

On frappe alors à la porte et Arizona et April entrent. April se fait toute petite mais pas Arizona.

"Sam ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne comptais pas dire au revoir ?"

"Bien sur que si ! Je comptais passer par la pédiatrie en sortant ! Aîe !", quand la medecin lui donne un coup de pieds pour le punir.

"Viens là."

Elle le prend dans ses bras.

"Et surtout n'oublie pas….", commence Sam en chuchotant pour ne pas que Meredith et Jacskon ne l'entendent.

"Du sel aux portes et aux fenetres Sam. Je n'oublie pas. Ne t'inquiète pas."

April est restée en retrait dans son coin pour eviter Jackson. Castiel la rejoint.

" Tu m'appellera ? ", en lui tendant son numero sur un morceau de papier.

"Bien sûr.", en rangeant le papier dans sa poche et en écartant les bras pour l'enlacer, timidement.

"Merci pour tout."

"Merci à toi aussi. Tu m'as changé les idées. Tu vas me manquer."

Elle desserre son étreinte pour le regarder avec un air serieux.

"N'oublie pas que Dieu est partout et nous aime. Il veille sur toi, même si tu as du mal le croire."

En effet. Il a du mal à y croire. Mais il sourit quand meme a April en hochant al tete.

Apres un câlin étouffant de Dean à Meredith, Jackson les accompagne jusqu'a la sortie parce que c'est le protocole. Dean se lève de son fauteil roulant (le protocole l'oblige a rester assis jusqu'au bout) et s'étire en savourant l'air pollué de Seattle. Un dernier au revoir au medecin, puis ils montent dans l'impala, Sam au volant, les deux autres à l'arrière (Dean a protesté mais Sam a tenu bon)

L'impala démarre et s'éloigne du Grey sloan memorial. Sur le chemin, Dean demande à Sam de s'arrêter pour laisser Castiel regarder les abeilles.


	26. Chapter 26

Ils arrivent au bunker le lendemain, apres plusieurs changement de place de Sam et Cas, refusant toujours que Dean conduise.

Sam décharge le coffre et les courses qu'ils ont fait, sachant qu'il ne resterait plus rien de comestible quand ils rentreraient, et se charge de les descencdre des escaliers pendant que Castiel vérifie que Dean descends les escaliers sans se faire mal.

"Je dois appeller April pour lui dire qu'on est bien arriver ou elle va paniquer.", quand ils sont tous dans la salle des cartes.

Il s'eclipse dans le couloir et laisse Sam et Dean seuls dans la piece. Dean le suit des yeux jusqu'a ce qu'il dispraisse de son champs de vision.

"Ca va aller ?"

"Quoi ? Bien sur. Je suppose. Il suffit de mettre de la creme deux fois par jour sur ma peau."

"Je ne parle aps de ca. Tu ne vas pas partir en courant ou faire comme si rien n'etait arrivé ?"

Dean reflechit, fixant le sol.

"Je crois que si j'avais voulu faire ça, je me serais enfui bien avant et je ne serais pas rentré au bunker, non ?"

"A toi de me le dire. Tu crois que tu t'es emprisonné toi même ici pour ne pas recuelr ?"

"Non. Je ne me sens pas prisonnier. Pas de Cas. C'est plus comme …la maison, tu vois ? Toi et le bunker c'est la maison, mais avant, c'était comme s'il manquait les fenetres."

Il regarde autour de lui.

"Enfin, ca ne compte pas, ici on a pas de fenetres, mais tu m'a compris. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Pas de soleil. Maintenant, tout est en ordre. Je suis chez moi. Enfin. Totallement. "

Il se dirige vers la cuisine pour sortir les yaourts qui commencent à créer leur propre ecosystème dans le frigo depuis le temps qu'ils sont là.

"Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas rater ça, Sammy. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir de mon chez moi. Pas maitenant que je l'ai trouvé."

"Tant mieux. Parce que ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois est toujours valable Dean. Je ne te laisserai plus te faire du mal."

Dean hoche la tête en silence.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. Si vous etes arrivés jusqu'ici felicitations.
> 
> Je repasserais pour réécrire. Pour que ca soit moins nul.
> 
> Cas et Dean sont canoniquement lgbt. Bonne soirée a vous. Bon dernier chapitre. Je vous aime.

Jusqu'au soir, ils vaquent à leurs occupations respectives, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé le bunker. Dean s'occupe de Baby du mieux qu'il peut, enragé à l'idée qu'elle ait passé un mois dans un parking à l'air libre, Sam retourne dans la bibliothèque et Castiel prend des nouvelles de l'enfer et du paradis.

Ils dinent ensemble dans la cuisine, puisque Sam a cuisiné une salade entre deux lectures -Dean rechigne, mais il y a du poulet dedans , alors ça va, et de toute facon tout est mieux que les plats de l'hopital-, puis Sam monte se coucher pour retrouver son precieux lit.

"Cas ? Tu viens regarder un film avec moi en bas ?"

Castiel accepte, surpris. Les soirees films sont habituelles, mais il pensait que Dean le fuirait au moins ce soir. Il saisit un paquet de popcorn et suit Dean dans la batcave.

"Dr Sexy ?", il demande en montrant les dvd, connaissant les gouts de Dean -En semaine, c'etait Dr sexy. Les weeks end, des films.-.

"Hors de question. Je viens de passer un mois dans un hopital, Cas, je ne compte pas revoir les murs blancs avant un bon moment. Désolé, Dr Sexy, ", en s'adressant au boitiers de dvd.

Il sort un film d'une boite, le glisse dans le lecteur et s'installe dans le canapé, laissant de la place à Castiel, qui vient s'asseoir avec une couverture.

Le film est un western classique. Dean l'a déjà vu des dizaines de fois et Castiel fait mine de s'y intéresser pour faire plaisir à chaque fois.

Dean l'a choisi pour pouvoir se concentrer sur la sensation de Cas contre lui pendant une heure et demi. Ils glissent, bougent, se redressent, et finissent collés l'un à l'autre, quasi couché. Mais ils ne disent rien, comme pendant les autres soirées où ils finissent dans cette position.

Mais c'est different, parce qu'ils ne peuvent plus se mentir à eux même et ignorer leurs coeurs qui battent plus fort que d'habitude

Le film se finit enfin et Dean quitte le canapé pour eteindre la TV et rallumer les lumieres. Cas s'asseoit en tailleur sur le canapé, encore un peu somnolent meme s'il ne dort jamais vraiment, et le regrde faire. Puis Dean vient s'asseoir en face de lui.

Il deglutit avant de se lancer, le coeur tambouriant tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il se demande s'il ne va pas s'echapper de sa cage thoracique.

"Ecoute Cas."

Il se racle la gorge. Castiel se frotte les yeux et redevient attentif.

"On en a pas parlé depuis que tu es revenu parce qu'on devait s'en remettre et parce que je ne suis pas doué pour les longs monologues et les grandes déclarations et je crois que je ne le serais jamais, même pour toi. Mais je crois que maintenant, on doit lancer la conversation, même si c'est flippant."

Sa voix est montée dans les aigue, trahissant son angoisse. Il lui prend la main.

"Je veux vivre toute ma vie avec toi et mourir à tes cotés Cas, parce que quand t'es pas là , que ce soit toutes les fois où tu est parti, où tu est mort, ou celle de l'hopital, la vie est beaucoup trop sombre. Elle n'a pas vraiment de sens." Il fait une pause pour penser a ce qu'il vient de dire. "Idealement, je voudrais qu'on ne meurt pas du tout. Tu vois ? Je ne sais pas faire de discours. J'ai commencé par dire qu'on allait mourir. Alors que je voulais jsute te dire que je t et-"

"C'est vrai que ce serait mieux. De ne pas mourir. Mais tout le monde finit par mourir un jour."

"Voilà. Même toi tu te moques de moi.", en grimaçant.

"Je ne me moque pas de toi Dean."

Il sait que Cas ne se moque pas de lui. Cas ne s'est jamais moqué de lui.

Sauf peut etre la fois où il a glissé dans une flaque en sortant de la voiture. Et c'était merité.

Dean inspire et reprend

"On a mal commencé, parce que je suis stup-" il se stoppe, le regard de Cas menacant. "Ok, j'ai fait une erreur, si tu préfère ça dit comme ca.'

"Moi aussi j'ai fait une rreur. Je suis parti sans m'expliquer."

"Ce n'est pas une erreur. Tu as réagi comme tout le monde l'aurait fait. Bref ! Tu va me laisser finir ? Je commence un peu à m'embrouiller là !"

Castiel sourit, parce que Dean est attendrissant. Cette fois ci, Castiel ne comprend pas tout de travers même si Dean se perd avec ses mots. Il a très bien compris ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

Il re rpends son souffle.

"Je disais qu'on a mal commencé mais ca va mieux. Et qu'on referra sûrement des erreurs parce que la vie est pleine de merde mais qu'on les surmontera, meme si je ne suis pas doué en amour."

"Dean, je ne sais meme pas comment marche l'amour. je ne suis pas sensé en ressentir. Et pourtant je t'aime toi."

Dean ferme les yeux alors que Cas continue.

"Je t'aime toi, et je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi, et je pourrais encore te redire pourquoi cent fois. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses, Dean Winchester.", en placant sa main sur la marque qu'il a laissé sur son avant bras."Mais aucune qui ne me rendait plus heureux et qui pouvait me faire autant de mal que toi." Dean rouvre les yeux. "Ce n'est pas un reproche.", il ajoute.

"Je sais."

"Moi aussi je voudrais vivre le restant de mes jours avec toi, Dean.", pour reprendre ses paroles. "Je t'aime.", il repete.

"Tu peux le redire encore une fois ?", se surprenant lui meme.

"Je t'aime.", dis Castiel avec un sourire mais le regard toujours aussi sérieux. "je suis amoureux de toi, et je pourrais le repeter encore après si tu veux mais maintenant, je voudrais utiliser ma bouche pour t'embrasser".

Il glisse ses mains sur les joues de dean, doucement, et vient coller ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Et Dean se dit que cette sensation de brûlure là est tellement plus agréable que les autres.


End file.
